All Summer Long
by Tk210682
Summary: Edward and Bella spend all summer long falling in love. pure fluff. AH EPOV.


**I guys here is my second ever one shot. so be kind.**

**Normal disclaimer applies. I don't own, SM does :o)**

* * *

><p><strong>All Summer Long<strong>

**EPOV**

I stand on the edge of the beach looking out across the water watching the waves roll on to the rocks. The sun is setting and turning the sky a lovely burnt gold colure with red accents. A pair of small arms wrap around me from behind and I realise a sigh. I always feel most relaxed when I'm touching her. From the first moment I saw her stood outside the main building talking with the kids I fell in love with her. I mean how could I not, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen with her long brown hair blowing about in the breeze and big brown eyes that were showing her happiness at seeing all the kids arrive. She had the most amazing smile and it made me smile just looking at it. That was 10 weeks ago. At the start of camp.

We had spent the last 10 weeks working at camp Pinewood in Michigan, She was a camp councillor and I was working in the infirmary, I want to be a doctor and figured 10 weeks working here would look great on my med school application, I've only just finished my freshman year at colleague but I've always wanted to be a doctor just like my Dad, Carlisle. After first laying eyes on her I made it my mission to get to know her. I wasn't normally this nervous when it came to girls, I wouldn't say I was player but I always did alright. Girls normally came to me, but this girl didn't even seem to know I existed. After a few days of camp I had realised she seemed really kind, funny and smart, all her campers loved her especially the boys.

Being in the infirmary kind of separated me off from all the other councillors the only person I really got to know was the camp nurse a really nice older lady called Mrs Cope. She kept telling me to go out and get to know the other councillors and I wanted to but for some reason couldn't find the nerve. However fate decided to step in and give me hand, about a week into camp. Mrs Cope had just stepped out of the infirmary and I was on my own when in came the girl that occupied most of my thoughts for the past week, holding the hand of a small girl, the small girls eyes were red and swollen and she had obviously been crying.

"it hurts Bella, it hurts so much" the small girl said holding up her hand. Ah so the beautiful girls name is Bella, well that's appropriate, I thought to myself.

"I know Charlotte" Bella said " but I'm sure the nurse will clean it right up and then maybe we can go join the others on the soccer pitch, you know they can't play very well without the goalie" she was looking down and the young girl and smiling. I had to let them know I was here but my voice got stuck in my throat.

"uhh…mmm.. Hi can I help you" I said when I finally found my voice, Bella head snapped up and looked at me, he eyes widened and her smile got even bigger.

"Oh Hi, are you the nurse?" Bella asked looking a little sheepish.

"No" I laughed a little "I'm just helping out, the nurse Mrs Cope just stepped out, so what have we got here then" I turned and smiled at the little girl Charlotte.

" I was running to the soccer pitch with all my friends and I tripped and scraped my hand" Charlotte said holding her hand up for me to see. When I look I can see it's already stopped bleeding and is just a bit dirty and needs cleaning, I jump to my feet and start gathering up the supplies I need.

"Oh well look at that, Looks like we're going to need to clean it up a bit, do you think you can jump up on here," I say patting on one of the beds "and let me clean it and then I guess we could put a plaster on it" I smile at Charlotte and she moves over to the bed, she can't really get up so Bella lifts her. Bella and Charlotte are talking as I work, I think Bella is trying to distract Charlotte, for which I'm grateful I don't want to hurt Charlotte and I know this may sting a little. So I try to work fast, I'm not really paying attention to what Bella and Charlotte are saying, until I feel tap on my shoulder

"yes" I say, looking up at them, I was concentrating on cleaning Charlottes hand so much I hadn't noticed that I'm almost done, to be honest I wish I had thought about trying to drag it out as I don't want Bella to leave yet, I want to talk to her, maybe tell her my name, ask her on a date anything.

"Oh err sorry but I don't know your name" Bella says

"Oh I'm Edward"

"Bella" She says pointing at her self

"Charlotte wanted to ask if it was possible to have a Hannah Montana Plaster" she says rolling her eyes, I laugh a little.

"Sorry Charlotte but we don't have any Hannah Montana Plasters, just boring old white ones" I show her waving the white plaster around.

"That's Ok" she says with glum look on her face "can I go back to soccer now? I'm the goalie and they can't start without me" she bighting up now that I've just finished putting the plaster on.

"Nearly" I say looking at Bella, God she's beautiful "Bella just needs to fill out some quick paper work and then you're all done"

"actually you can head back now Charlotte" Bella says "Alice is down on the pitch with the others you guys can get started, I'll be along in a minuet" Charlotte gets this big smile on her face and jumps down from the bed.

"Thanks Bella" she says already heading to the door

"Don't for get to thank Edward too" Bella reminds her

"Thanks Edward" Charlotte says high tailing it out the door, I turn to Bella and gesture towards the office, it should only take her a few minutes to do the paper work, and I'm desperately trying to think of something to say to her. I don't want her to leave without least one conversation between us.

"So have you been here all week? Because I don't remember seeing you around" Bella asks taking a seat at the desk with me. I put the paper work in front of her and she starts to fill it in.

"yea I've been here all week, guess I don't get out of the infirmary enough." I smile at her, I certainly remember seeing her around.

"oh well maybe we should change that, are you coming to the councillor bonfire tonight? It's after the kids are all in bed down on the beach, were just going to have a few drinks, get to know one another, maybe sing a few songs" she's smiling at me now, and it just takes my breath away.

"mmm. I'm not sure, I don't really know anyone. Don't really feel like sitting all by myself" I say smiling hopping she asks me to meet her there. It may be pity but at least it's a way in.

"Well now you know me. So meet me there." yes I think to myself. "uhh what I mean is I'm going with some friends so you can come join us. Get to know a few people maybe even get a bit of a tan" she says laughing a little. Well I guess I am a bit pasty looking.

"Yea that would be good. Great even. I'd really love that" I say rambling slightly. God somebody shoot me now. I'm looking at my feet now embraced by my obvious over excitement. I look up and she has the biggest smile on her face.

"Great!" she exclaims "so I'll see you on the beach about 8:30"

"uhh yea" she's looking at me likes she just won the lottery or something. And I just can't work out why she would be that happy. It's not as if this is a date. Is it? Because that would be just ...wow. Suddenly I'm smiling to. I can feel it on my whole face. I must look like such an idiot. She gets up from the desk. And I copy her. We both start heading to the door.

"Ok Edward. I'll see you later"

"Yea. Later" with that she leaves.

Later that night I make my way down to the beach. I'm running a bit late as we had a camper come in with an upset stomach and he was sick all over me. So I had to take a really long shower, trying to get the god awful smell off of me. When I get to the campfire and can see Bella with a few of the other councillors sat on a log. She's talking to a female councillor who's tiny like really small, at first I thought she might be a camper. She has short spiked hair and appears to be bouncing up and down. Bella's listening to this girl but every few seconds her eyes seem to be scanning the crowd as if she's looking for someone. It couldn't be me could it? Nah get over yourself buddy. You would never be that lucky. After taking just a moment to watch her I stepped into the light of the camp fire. I didn't know anyone here so I just stood by the fire really awkwardly. But I was only there for a moment before Bella's eyes scanned around again. The moment her eyes locked with mine a big smile spread across her face. She rose to her feet completely ignoring what the short girl was saying to her and started walking towards me. When she was just a few feet away she stopped and started to speak.

"oh your here. I thought you weren't coming!"

"I'm sorry we had this boy come into the infirmary and he was sick all over me so I had to clean up" she grimaced at this and it made me laugh. "I take it you don't like sick then!"

"Oh god no and blood makes me pass out" she said

"But Charlottes hand today had been bleeding and you didn't pass out" I pointed out.

"yea well that was only a really small amount of blood and it had already stopped by time I got to her" she grimaced again as though the thought alone could make her sick "but you don't seem to mind it though"

"well I better get used to it if I'm going to be a doctor" I said smiling

"oh are you a med student I didn't think you were that old" she had a sad look on her face as though my age would make a difference to something.

"no I'm freshman well I guess a softmore soon, you?"

"oh I'll be a freshman in September, what school you at" with each question we had gradually been getting closer and closer.

"Harvard" I answered

"wow" she nodded impressed "I'll be starting USC in the fall"

"oh Harvard's not all that" I say hoping to lighten the mood. I hate when people here my school. Makes them think I'm either some stuck up rich kid or some complete geek. Well my family is well off but I wouldn't call us stuck up but I guess you could call me a bit of geek. "USC is great school though"

"yea it was my first choice, want to take a seat" she gestures to some free space on a log. I look over to where she was sat before and notice her small friend staring at us. I feel a bit guilty for pulling her away from her friend.

"I don't mean to pull you away from your friends" I point over to where she was sat before and notice her small friend is watching us with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh that's alright Alice won't mind"

"Alice?" I questions she laughs for a second looking over to her friend, when she sees she looking at us and smiling Bella mouths something to her that I don't see. She turns back and continues our conversation.

"Oh that's the short one, I call her the daemon pixy because she so small and cute but always up to no good"

"uhhh?" I say completely lost

"It's alright she my best friend the more we hang out the more you will get to know her, then you will understand" she smiles again.

The rest of the night goes on like this, an easy flow of conversation. I learn that Bella's full name is Isabella Marie Swan, she's from a small town called Forks in Washington, she lives with her dad Charlie and has an older brother called Emmett. Her dads a cop and Emmett is at USC on a football scholarship, he lives with his girlfriend Rose. There the reason Bella applied to USC in the first place. Alice and her have been best friends since junior high and they will both be going to USC in the fall.

In return I tell her my full name Edward Antony Masen Cullen and all about my mum and dad, about my dad Carlisle being a doctor and my mum Esme is a part time interior designer. I tell her how my dad being a doctor has all ways made me want to be one too and that I'm pre-med. I tell her all about my laid back best friend and roommate at college Jasper and how he wants to be a doctor too. We discuss the differences between her growing up in the small town of Forks and me growing up in a big city Chicago. The night seems to go by in blink of an eye and I realize it's getting pretty late when Bella try's unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. And when I look around I notice that most people have already left. I offer to walk Bella back to her cabin. We both walk rather slowly as if we can prolong the night that way. When we reach her cabin I give Bella a hug and thank her for a wonderful night telling her it was nice to get out of the Infirmary. Bella takes me completely by surprise when she kisses me on the cheek before whispering good night and slipping back into her cabin. I wonder back to my cabin with the biggest smile on my face and in a complete daze. And I dream of Bella all night

It takes me a week to build up enough courage to kiss her, we were now spending most evenings together, down by the lake chatting, singing songs, really getting to know one another, I got to know her friend Alice too, she's great and Bella's right daemon pixy is the best description for her, she's small and has loads of energy and is always getting you to do or say things you never thought you would, Jasper would absolutely love her, she is just his type. After a week of hanging out I know that I want to kiss Bella more than anything, there have been hugs and small touches shared between us and every evening she makes sure to ask me to come tomorrow, I don't get to see her in the day as she is busy with the campers and me in the infirmary, but after a week of this I decided that tonight was going to be the night I was going to kiss her and ask her on a date. We were walking back to her cabin when Bella again took me by surprise. She suddenly turned to me and said.

"are you gay?" I nearly choked on my own tongue when she said that "it's ok if you are, or do you have a girlfriend or something"

"No! I'm not gay, why do I give of a gay vibe or something"

"oh so you've got a girlfriend then, because I thought I'd made it pretty clear I like you and you haven't made a move, it's ok if you just want to be friends, I just don't want to keep my hopes up that's all" while she says this she's staring at her feet, I gently put my fingers under chin and raze her face so I can see into her eyes, she looks so sad and it breaks my heart a little. But now I know she likes me too I can't help but smile.

"No I don't have a girlfriend, not yet anyway, the girl I was planning on kissing tonight and asking out on date just asked me if I'm gay and I defiantly don't want to be just her friend!" I say, as I'm speaking her whole face lights and she's smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh thank god" she says "I really thought I was imaging it and …" I cut her off by taking her face into my hands and gently brushing my lips against hers, it's the most amazing feeling in the world, and I have to go in for another. This one last longer and I'm pressing my lips against hers, this one Bella realises what's happening and is actually kissing me back, did I say the first kiss was the most amazing feeling in the world because I was wrong Bella kissing me back is so much better. I pull away from her and were both smiling these huge goofy smiles.

"So on our next day off will you go on a date with me?" I ask. She seems in to much of daze to actually answer me so she just nods her head smiling, she waves good buy and heads into her cabin.

We did go on that date and many more since, every evening we'd go to the beach and spend time together, I asked her to be my girlfriend after our first date, next time I saw Alice she told me it was "about Time". The first time we made love was in my cabin after a one of our dates, it was without a doubt perfect, and I could never get enough of Bella.

But here I stand on the beach watching the sun set on our last night, camp ends tomorrow, the last 10 weeks have gone by so quickly, and I honestly don't know how I'm going to live without seeing her every day. Bella hugs me from behind and I can feel her shaking lightly from ware she's I crying. I pull her round to my front and encase her in my arms.

"Don't cry love, yes we will be leaving tomorrow, but we have each other's number and email address, we can talk every day, and maybe you can come to my house for new years, I'd love for you to meet my mum and dad" I try to reassure her but we both know how hard this is going to be, we will be thousands of miles from each other, I need to tell her how I feel, we've talked about everything else but we haven't said I love you yet, we both know we do love each other I can see it in her eyes and I know it must be obvious in mine.

"Bella, I love you, I have from the very first time I saw you, the day camp opened. And getting to know you and spend time with you has just been a dream come true. I know these next few years are going to be difficult but we can get though it together." She's looking at me and smiling but she's still crying.

"Oh Edward, I Lo….BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

I wake with a start, that's my pager going off, I was dreaming again! I pull myself out of the cot in the on call room in the hospital, I'm a first year resident at Seattle Grace Hospital, I've been thinking about Bella a lot since moving to Washington, even looking up Forks on a map. That night on the beach was the last time I saw her, she said she loved me to and we made love on the beech under the moon and stars. When I got back to school we talked for a while but the calls and emails started becoming fewer and further between it wasn't just her it was me to. You just get so wrapped up in college life it's easy to forget that anything else exists. After nearly 2 weeks without talking to her and Christmas coming up I decided to call her we spoke for hours that night. There was some laughing but mostly crying. In the end she ended things saying it was too hard being so far away from each other. I still love her though. Even after all these years.

I've tried dating other people a few times. Even had a girlfriend since then but when we got to the point we would normally be saying I love you, I just couldn't. My heart still belongs to Bella ware ever she is. They say you never forget your first love but I think Bella wasn't just my first love I think she was my only love. I'm single at the moment. Being a resident keeps me extremely busy and I just don't have the time. Well that's what I keep telling my parents and Jasper. Yes I'm still best friends with Jasper. After college I went to Harvard medical school but Jasper went to John Hopkins. We both graduated med school at the top of our classes and somehow we both ended up in Seattle for our residency.

He's not long met a new girl. And he so happy and in love that now he's bugging me to find someone. There are a few nurse's he's been pushing me towards, but I'm pretty sure loves not what they're looking for if you know what I mean.

I'm running along the halls of hospital. The page that woke me was a code 1 for a small boy I was looking after. As get to his room I notice it's mad in there. The attending has already arrived and is barking orders I dive in to help and learn.

Hours later and the little boy is finally stable. Looks like I won't be getting anymore sleep tonight I now have to watch the little boy like a hawk. I only have a few more hours of my shift and then Jasper is taking over. We both have the night off tonight and somehow Jasper persuade me to go out for a drink with him.

Jasper walks in a few hours later and he has a sickening glow about him and he's smiling from ear to ear.

"what's got you so happy" I ask him

"I just got off the phone with Alice" he says is eyes twinkling at the mention of her name. It makes my heart hurt and reminds me of Bella. I'm not jealous at all you understand.

"oh yea, and what did she have to say for herself?"

"oh we just discussing the arrangements for tonight" he replies.

"oh do you guys have a date"

"no she's just meeting us at the bar, I want you guys to meet. It's about time you met the woman I love"

" ok man, well were out, I'll look round for your man card shall I. Woman I love !" I say shaking my head. We go through the hand over and I leave the hospital shortly after. When I get back to my apartment I take a quick shower and then go to bed.

Hours later I walk into the bar that Jasper text me the details about. I see him sitting at a table over to the side, I nod to him and head over to the bar to get myself a drink. When I get to the table I notice there are 3 drinks on the table not 2. I look over at my friend scowling and point at the drinks. Jasper's sat at the table by himself and one is obviously for him and ones for Alice but who is the third drink for.

"ok man don't look at me like that" Jasper says holding his hands up in a surrender gesture. " look while I wanted you to meet Alice tonight Alice wanted me to meet her best friend, they've gone off to the toilet at the moment but they will be back soon"

"so this isn't a set up then?" I question him. A slight look of worry crosses over his face but is quickly replaced by his laid back smile.

"no not really. I mean yes she is single, and she really hot, but kind of shy. Alice says she doesn't date much, something about still being hung up on her first love" as he's talking I take a seat at the table I have my back to the room. "oh hear they come" I don't turn around I was looking forward tonight but now I'm thinking that I might just finish this drink and go home.

"darling may I introduce you to my best friend. This is edwar..." Alice cuts Jasper off.

"Edward Cullen!" she exclaims as she says my full name, my head snaps up. And I turn to look at the person with the familiar voice but what I see is two of the biggest and brownest eyes staring right back at me. And my breath gets caught in my throat.

"darling? Do you guys know each other" Jasper questions Alice. She just shushes him and promises to explain in a bit. I'm not really paying them any attention because I can't take my eyes off those big brown eyes staring back at me. Without thought I stand and grab hold of her. I wrap her in my arms and hold on tight.

"Bella?" I breath

"Edward?" she breathed back, I don't know where she's been and I don't know what's happening in her life and at this point I don't care. That can all be worked out later.

All I know is I finally have the woman I love back in my arms and I'm never letting her go again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, hopefully it wasn't too bad! I'm not sure how well I write from a man's point of view. I know the title doesn't really go with the story but I got the idea for this while listening to kid Rocks all summer long on the radio. so I used a little bit of his descriptions at the beginning and then kept the title.<strong>

**TK**


End file.
